Tormenta
by Xumboo
Summary: Asuna llega a la conclusión de que tuvo una terrible pesadilla. Se ahorra su carcajada, (además de que iba a decir que parecía un niño), y lo consiente mucho más fuerte.


_Saludos, señales de vida inteligente. He llegado yo a traumar vuestro día, ¡Yeeeei! \ :v /_

 _Ya, sergiedad. (Ya se porque nadie me cuenta sus problemas, ah de ser porque no soy seria, pero yo pensé que era porque no tenían :'v )_

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: BLACK SNOW T NO SE RESPONSABILIZA DE ATAQUES EPILÉPTICOS._**

 _(Lo siento, pero ya tuve suficiente como que el FBI me cortara el internet para pagar sus tratamientos)_

\ :v /

* * *

Mira con impotencia como ocurre toda su maldita pesadilla. No puede moverse, su estado en ese momento era de un ávatar inútil.

La chica largos cabellos naranjas está temblorosa, tratando de evitar las manos sobre su cuerpo, las caricias y besos forzosos.

-¡Te mataré, maldito!-Grita, con la ira de un titán tocando tierra por primera vez.

Oberon lo observa, con burla, y con muchísima satisfacción. Voltea a ver a la reina Titania, que estaba oscilando con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose de un lado para otro, en vano.

Con fugacidad, tira la prenda superior que tenía esta.

-¡Te vas a pudrir en el infierno!-Él sigue gritando, entre tanto su fuerza de voluntad iba decayendo.

Los sentimientos en ALO eran difíciles de ocultar, y por consecuencia Asuna empezó a liberar unas pequeñas lágrimas de temor, aún así, nunca dejó de moverse.

El rubio lanza una carcajada burlesca, disponiéndose a quitarle la única prenda que Asuna tenía.

-¡Hijo de puta!-Grita, aún más fuerte. Fué en ese momento que vió como sus malditas manos se desplazaron por su cuerpo.

Y se abre los párpados. Sudoroso y con la respiración entrecortada, se sienta en la suave cama, rascando su cabeza en señal de desesperación y nerviosismo.

Sentía a su corazón palpitar rápidamente. Tratando de calmar aquellos latidos, respira profundamente, aliviado de saber que estaba en el mundo real.

-Kirito-kun...¿Qué ocurre?-Su acompañante se sienta, tratando de recuperar la conciencia y lo observa curiosamente.

No puede evitarlo y la abraza. Con posesión, con necesidad y con amor.

Asuna llega a la conclusión de que tuvo una terrible pesadilla. Se ahorra su carcajada, (además de que iba a decir que parecía un niño), y lo consiente mucho más fuerte.

-Tranquilo...recuerda que estoy aquí.-Murmura.

-Perdón...no quizé levantarte...-Confiesa con arrepentimiento.

-Da igual. Ya estaba despierta.-

-¿Ah sí?

-Estuviste insúltando a quién sabe que.-Suspiró-Realmente parecías enojado.

-Enserio, lo siento.-Se sonroja de vergüenza-No hablemos de eso ahora.

-Si tú lo dices...-Se alzó de hombros, acóstandose en la cama otra vez, mientras Kazuto siguiéndole el paso.

Queriéndo disfrutar mucho más el calor de equidad, Asuna se abraza a su pecho y Kirito la acerca agarrándola de la cintura.

Pasaron algunos minutos así, cuando el Kirigaya interrumpió el cómodo silencio.

-¿Qué horas son, Asuna?-Pregunta sin, por ahora, ningún interés.

-7:03 a.m-Susurra viendo la pantalla de su celular.

-¡Tus padres vendrán en cualquier momento!-Chilla débilmente.

-¿Ya pasó tanto tiempo?-Pregunta desilusionada.-Por favor, quédate un poco más.-

-Quisiera pero no puedo, ¿Sabes que pasaría si tu mamá, tu papá y tu hermano me encontraran aquí?-Hace una pausa-Toda Japón explotará, y el orden natural de las cosas cambiará para siempre.

-Pero Kirito-kun...-Murmuró con sus ojos apagados. El mencionado le dió un corto beso de despedida.

-Mañana deberás estar en mi casa, Sugu no estará en casa.-Aclaró-Además, me debes lo de tu hermano.

-Argh, cállate y vete pervertido.-Infla los mofletes, pareciéndo una niña.

-Adiós, te amo Asuna. Mucho más de lo que crees.-Abrió la ventana, saliéndo al exterior por allí.-Realmente te amo.-murmuró ya afuera.

-Yo también, Kazuto-kun.-Susurró, extrañada, pero eso no quitó la suave sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

 _Mis hamijos me dicen que soy un COMPLETO ASCO describiendo el amor. ¿Tendrán razón? ¿No la tendrán? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo de la rosa de guadalupe. :v_

 _¿Sabían que, hace doscientos años, faltaban doscientos años para que fuése un día como hoy?_

 _-Acción Poética._

 _\ :v / Les juro que hoy no me drogué :v_


End file.
